


Takeout

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, a bit of comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: People get hurt on the job. That's normal, right? Working with Star Labs that is a huge maybe...





	1. On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Maleficent265 for the beta on this one! Huge help! :D

It was a long night for Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow and the rest of the team. They were in too deep with a metahuman and some of the team got injured.

“Snow? Are you okay?” Harrison asked, his earpiece blinking blue and red, he held his breath for her response. None came. Panic started to sink in. “Barry? Are you alright? Is Snow-”

“Harry?” Caitlin's voice came through, her voice ringing in Harry's ears. His smile did not waver, her voice though made him worry, furrowing his brows together.

“Harry this meta, it has escaped. We need to figure out plan B. We need to regroup and pull an all nighter. If you can.” The fastest meta human alive said through his own earpiece. “I'm sorry, I know you have plans and all.”

Harry’s jaw tightened. He was waiting for Caitlin to come home and have much needed rest after this damning blow of a plan and was tired himself. It was past 2 A.M. after all.

“Fine.” His voice a grumble.

“Oh and Harry?” Barry asked. Harry noticed his voice went a bit higher.

“Yes?”

“Caitlin's hurt.”

Harry asked for Barry's location. She was with him the whole time along with Cisco. “Tell me where you are. I'll pick you up.”

-  
Harry could not believe the utter failure that transpired between the team. He thought capturing this meta would work. Who knew an invisible meta would be so hard to catch? Let alone fighting with a speedster, frost, and vibe powers? He rubbed his face in frustration. This wasn't helping him at all. Let alone Caitlin having a huge gash in her stomach, at the back of the Star Labs van, she looked as if she was sliced with a knife.

“How could you be so clumsy?” Harry yelled at Barry, “If you didn't let me stay at Star Labs when she was there with you guys the whole time none of this would have happened, and you know that!” His voice was like venom, stinging Barry, and Cisco.

Cisco shoved a hand to Harry’s shoulder, “Idiot! We needed you there!”

“No, Ramon! This was… a mistake.” Harry’s voice wavered slightly and he turned his face towards the road again, turning the ignition on. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. He cannot let her die. He won't. He slammed his foot on the pedal and hit 100mph down the road.  
-  
Caitlin Snow was rested on top of the bed in the Medical Bay area in Star Labs. Harry looked for a chair to sit, and promptly scooted one in next to her bed. He watched her breathe in and out, and he mentally wanted to kick himself in the face. He wished he did not let hers go when he protested initially. The smile that left her face when she said she would be back never failed to make Harry smile back. He remembered wrapping his arms around her before she went, and she gave him a knowing look.

Harry cleared his throat, “How long til’ she wakes up?”

Cisco pursed his lips and looked at his notes on his pad. “She's going to be out until later in the afternoon.”

Harry turned to the younger man nodding and he tilted his head, “Anything else, Ramon?”

“I just want to know why she has not been healing as fast as she was before. It seems as if she is holding back with her powers.” Cisco said, “She also seemed very different on the field as well. Like she was angry? I mean she has been angry before but this anger was very unlike Killer Frost from what I've seen.” The younger man sighed, putting down his pad.

“What are you saying?”

“Maybe you need to ask or help her through this process.” Cisco shrugged. Watching Harrison’s face fall once more. Not a good look on him, Cisco takes a mental note.

Harrison sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “It seems she needs to let go.”

“Yep.” Cisco agrees, underlying a tone.

Harry quirks an eyebrow to him, “Are you suggesting? Wait- What are you suggesting, Cisco!?”

“She needs a cool down.” Cisco quipped, his smirk growing.

Harry tilted his head, questioning, and then _Bingo!_ He processed Cisco’s statement. Harry’s eyes narrowed to him.

“You mean sexual intercourse? How is that going to help her? And are you suggesting me to do that with her??” Alarmed isn’t even close to what Harry’s voice was just now.

“Aren't you two together? And maybe she is craving that?” Cisco defended, “maybe it will help you too.”

“Cisco,” Harry's voice threatening, “I will not suggest that to her.”

“I mean I can tell you both don't get physical at all.” Harry’s look towards Cisco was deadly, “Just an observation.”

Harry and Caitlin have been together for 6 months and nothing has really escalated into something more. Sure they have shown affection towards each other from time to time. They wanted to make this relationship last, and if it can move a certain direction…. Then so be it. Harry would be right there with her. He was always making sure that she knew what she was doing to make this last as long as possible.

“Yeah, an observation that will get you killed. Stop worrying about our relationship.”


	2. Cortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is insecure about his relationship with Caitlin because of recent events that occured the other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Talia for beta'ing, because she is the best!! Love you!! <3
> 
> So here is another chapter I whipped out for you guys. 
> 
> Chapter 3 is coming soon.

The ambient noise in the Medical Bay woke Caitlin Snow calmy. She observed her surroundings, her eyes silts from long sleep, she began to move. 

“You alright?” Harry asked, his voice not loud, which was nice.

“Surprisingly?” Caitlin let out a breath, “I feel great.” She smiled to Harrison, “I feel really good.”

Harry let out a chuckle, leaning to her, his hand to the side of her cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay. You had me worried for a bit.”

“You think a little cut will slow me down, Harry? Guess again.” She joked. Of course she would joke.

Harry’s face turned grim and Caitlin hated that. “No, stop that. Stop that frowny face right now, Mister.” She scooted her body up. Her back to the pillows now, looking up at him. 

“Sorry.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead, lingering a bit, then pulling away to see that her eyes were not wavering, he smiled. “If anything happens… like that incident from earlier…”

“Harry, we have been through this.” Caitlin getting tired already, yawned. “I just want to get up and get ready for the day. Besides, I feel fine. Isn’t that enough?” 

“I know. I know... “ Harry sighed.  
“C’mon, Grumpy Man, the world awaits us!” Her smile was big, as she threw the covers off her body. 

-

“So that metahuman that we encountered yesterday, is he still around?”, Caitlin walked into the Cortex. “I mean we still have to find him.” She looked towards the team, ignoring Harry’s glower. She doesn’t want him to worry and yet he still does. 

Barry sighed, “Look, we figured that he has some motive to why he wanted us there. I don’t understand it. He turned invisible.” 

 

“Invisible?” Harry's eyebrow raised curiously, “interesting.” 

Cisco was bubbling with excitement now, “Guys! This is a perfect opportunity to use that heat signature device that I made a couple months ago. Granted, I had some inspiration from Ghost Adventures… But that is besides the point-”

“Get to the point, Ramon.” Harry seethed.

Cisco briskly grabbed the device that was on the table, “I modified it. We can capture this meta with his heat signature.”

Barry smiled, “Dude, nice work!”

Cisco shrugged, “Thought it might work someday and it is coming in handy.” He clasped his hands together, “So? Big Belly Burger anyone?”

“Yes.” Was the answer in the room. 

-

Star Labs became quiet again after 3am. Folks the of the team had to leave and that left Caitlin and Harry. She moved into Star Labs because it was safer; no one would come after her because of her metahuman powers. Plus, Harry was there in the Cortex watching her work. He was fascinated by her typing away, he did not know why it gave him happiness and comfort knowing that she was safe at Star Labs, with him.

“You ready for bed?” Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts. 

She turned around to smile at him, “Not yet, I still have some things to type up and I need a shower.”

He walked over to her, resting a hand on top of her chair. 

“What is it?”

Harry took a shaky breath and this action made Caitlin stand up from her chair. “Harry? You alright?”

“I don't mean to bother you or anything. I'm just worried.”

“Harry, we went through this….” Her eyes watching him take a breath.

He gently grabbed her hands, “Caitlin, please.” He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. “Please, just listen.” He took a deep breath again, “I'm worried if something happens… something final. I want you to know that I love you.” He whispered to her, watching her eyes mist from his confession.

She felt his fingers gently squeeze hers, knowing he was serious. He laid a lingering kiss to her forehead and stepped back. Knowing their relationship just escalated into something more than it was a few minutes ago, she stood there, the nerves in her body quite shaken as she looked up at him.

“Harrison, I love you too.”

“Good. We're on the same page then.” He chuckled, his eyes watering.

“We have always been on the same page.”

Harry laughs again as he leaned in to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> This will either be 2 or 3 chapters... I haven't really decided yet. The rating is going to go up folks. Buckle in, it's gonna be a wild ride.


End file.
